


Dorado

by TannerWuuut



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, confusion galore, the discord I'm apart of is to blame for this idea, typical family functions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannerWuuut/pseuds/TannerWuuut
Summary: The Stark kids are returning home from college for a surprise reason!orNed and Cat are confused when all their kids are coordinating with each other to come home for what should be a routine visit.





	1. Witness to me

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning is Bran and Rickon heavy as they're twins and too young for college lol setting the ground work for what's to come, I hope it's somewhat intriguing
> 
> Happy reading! <3

_ May 23rd _

 

“Sansa said she’s coming, she’ll be here on the 31st.” Ned strolled up to Cat as he spoke, looking down at his phone and texting Sansa back.

 

_ Bringing some1 along?? _

 

“Robb and Theon will also be here, but on the 1st. Bran and Rickon are getting the pillows and blankets out of the attic.”

 

“And Arya?”

 

The youngest daughter was always a surprise ever since she left for Braavos State, she sent back short letters that usually seemed cryptic until the next one came in. They didn’t need to worry about her like the others, she shown them that she’s more than capable of taking care of herself.

 

“I’m not sure, Ned. She sent a letter last week, but didn’t answer my question. If only she’d let us pay for her phone plan then she can call or text us whenever. Emails and letters aren’t enough for me.”

 

He smiled at her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her on the side of the head. “She’s tough that one, takes after me and the north.”

 

“She’s okay, right?”

 

“We’d know if she wasn’t. Robert’s boy would take care of her as well, at least he lets his father pay for the phone plan.”

 

_ New Text: _

 

_ Yes, hope that’s okay. Love ya dad _

 

Ned sighed as he read the text, letting Cat go as she went back to making lunch. “Sansa is bringing someone with. I hope it’s not that Lannister boy she was harping over after graduation.”

 

“I do believe I saw that Cersei sent him away from King’s Landing University. They mooned over each other too much for her liking. Their loss, our little girl is too perfect for him anyway.” Cat plated half an egg sandwich and some chips and handed it blindly to Ned. “Did you want some water?”

 

“No,” he took the plate and went to the fridge, pulling out a soda, “A new boy though. Jon and Robb are going to hound the poor lad.”

 

“Oh please, those two are harmless. Protective, yes, but harmless. Did Jon answer you?”

 

Ned had taken a bite, holding up his hand as he chewed. “Yes, Ygritte is excited to visit Winterfell. Tormund too, I guess. Not much he told me about that lad.”

 

Cat sat next to him, sipping some flavored water, “Tormund isn’t a boy, Ned. He’s older than Jon, showed him the ropes when Jon arrived at the military base.”

 

Ned shrugged, eating his food. They fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying eating with each other for the first time in a week. Rickon had been suspended from school for destroying a toilet with a firework and Bran had appointments all week for his insomnia. It kept the parents busy, taking turns with Rickon and Bran, making sure both boys were supported in whatever way necessary.

 

A crash sounded upstairs and both parents looked at each other, groaning in unison as the boys thundering steps sounded from the stairs.

 

“I told you I had it, Bran!”

 

“And I said it was going to fall because you-”

 

“I HAD IT!”

 

“Rick I swear to the gods I’m going to punch you in your tiny rat face!”

 

“Muuuum!”

 

“Daaaad!”

 

Ned stood up and turned to the hallway they were shoving each other into the walls. “Boys, enough. Get your hands off each other now. What happened?”

 

Both boys shoved each other at the same time, stumbling into opposite walls. Their clothes askew as if they were fighting for longer than the last few seconds. Dirt smudged Rickon’s face and dust coated Bran’s hair and clothes.

 

Cat stood and walked up beside her husband, seeing the boys glare at each other but staying silent.

 

“Rick dropped that box full of vases because-”

 

“Because there was a bat on the beam above it! A baby one! Dad come see!” Ned looked intrigued and his face softened at his youngest’s discovery. But Cat gripped his arm and squeezed.

 

“Rickon, that isn’t a good reason to blatantly mishandle boxes that clearly need better care. I sent you boys up there to get your siblings blankets and put them in their rooms. Did you finish that before destroying my vases?”

 

Rickon groaned and slumped to the floor, Bran uncrossed his arms and looked away from his parents. The dark circles under his eyes made him look hollow, and Cat felt bad for reprimanding them like this.

 

“No, mother. I...well we...The bat scared me and Rick was just trying to get it out of the way so he could hand me the boxes.” Bran said quietly. Rickon looked the opposite way, red painting his cheeks as his brother spoke, “And he climbed on to that old stool, I told him it was wobbly but he didn’t listen to me, he wanted to get the bat to a safer place. I let the box slip through my hands.”

 

Cat looked at her boys and decided that no punishment was required this time, “Alright. Take your father to finish the task.”

 

Rickon shot up and grabbed his father’s hand, tugging him along as he spoke rapidly about how they could care for the little animal. Ned nodded along, ushering the young boy up the stairs. Bran was slower, he looked at the two of them and his shoulders slumped.

 

“Little wolf, what’s the matter?” Cat reached out and rubbed his back, her other hand patting down his hair. Dust flew off him with the motions.

 

“Rick didn’t tease me about getting scared.”

 

“He didn’t?”

 

He shook his head solemnly, more dust falling off him. “No, he just immediately wanted it away from me. And I got mad at him.”

 

“Do you know why you got mad?”

 

She tugged him to the table, sitting him down before going to wet a washcloth. He sat quietly as she wiped down his face and arms free of dust smudges.

 

“I guess...I got mad because he wasn’t afraid. Like me.” His voice was low and quiet, the words coming out in a resigned sort of way. Cat wiped his nose playfully before setting the washcloth aside and rubbing his legs soothingly.

 

“Darling little boy of mine, Rickon has his strengths just as you do. You’re not any lesser than he is for being afraid of a scary creature in the attic. He’s not any lesser than you for not knowing the stool was wobbly. You two worked together to do a task, had you both listened to each other it would’ve went without a hitch. That’s the lesson here. Listen to one another, and the chore is done faster.” She cupped his cheek lovingly, smiling at him as he played with the end of her braid.

 

“But he’s younger than me, shouldn’t he listen to me first?”

 

She laughed lightly, “It’s not a matter of age, it’s about respect and love for one another. Family, Duty, Honor. Tully words are just as much yours as they are mine.”

 

Bran looked up at her and gave a smile, Cat ruffled his hair lightly as she smiled back, sighing as he leaned into her touch. His eyes drooped as she switch to scratch his scalp, pulling him into her lap. He didn’t squirm or fight, letting her wrap her arms around him and rub soothing circles on his back.

 

“Time to rest, my dear.”

 


	2. Speak Unto Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interactions!

_ May 29th _

 

Cat looked in on her boys, they still shared a room but had a sheet separating them. Both of them still sound asleep at this early hour. Cat didn’t know what prompted her to get up at 5 in the morning and check on her kids, but she listened to the feeling and was leaning against the doorjamb as she tried to figure out what the feeling was. She had been here for quite some time, watching over them as they slept. The noise machine Rickon needed was going quietly and Bran’s nightlight was spinning slowly.

 

All was quiet in the Stark house, until the feeling finally had it’s reason. Bran sat straight up in bed, his eyes pure white as he had his face heavenward. Cat sprung into action, hurrying to his side, pulling him into her lap and whispering low in his ear.

 

“Bran, sweetling, wake up. It’s a bad dream. Come on, love, wake up. Wake up for me.” She rocked him, wrapping her arms around him as he tensed all over, fisting his night shorts in his hands as if he were in pain. “Bran, come on wake up. You’re safe, I’m here. Mommy’s here. I got you. You just need to wake up.”

 

Ned’s footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway way before she could hear his sleep leaden voice, “Cat?”

 

“Bran wake up, now. Darling you need to wake up.”

 

“Another one?”

 

She glanced at her husband, his hair wild from sleep, beard tangled as well. She nodded her head and went back to try to wake up their son. Ned walked over and sat on the bed as well, wrapping an arm around her, and putting his other hand on Bran’s shoulder.

 

“Son, you need to wake up now. It’s just a dream.”

 

As if his father had said a magic word, Bran was startled awake. His eyes wild as he looked everywhere but at his parents. Cat breathed a sigh of relief as he clutched onto her. Kissing his head once, twice, thrice times before leaning into her husband. His familiar smell filling her senses and calming her instantly.

 

“Arya is here.”

 

Bran’s voice was gravelly from sleep, the words dragging themselves out of him at a slow pace. Cat looked at him questioningly but he just sniffled and looked away.

 

“She’s not, Bran. She’s at school.”

 

“She wants to surprise you guys.”

 

Ned had barely inhaled to speak when the sound of a door closing was heard, and Arya was calling out.

 

“Mum! Dad! I’m home! Gendry is with!”

 

The two parents looked at each other in pure shock.

 

/////\\\\\\\\\

 

With the surprise arrival of Arya behind them, the Starks plus Gendry were sat eating breakfast before nine in the morning. An unusual feat for the two younger Starks, but both boys were excited to see their older sister, excited to hear what kind of trouble she caused over in Braavos State.

 

“My classes make it difficult to remember why I’m there. It doesn’t feel like a school at times. The Dean is a hardass though who likes word play. I’m on his list. But, little brothers, he doesn’t know I have a list of my own.”

 

“What’s on it?”

 

Arya took a bite of bacon and winked at Rickon, “I’ll tell you when you’re older, Ricky.”

 

Rickon looked downtrodden and poked at his cereal, Bran looked at Arya like she wasn’t there, as if he were seeing through her. Arya caught on immediately that something was going on with Bran and that he was afraid to tell anyone. But she let him be however he pleased, knowing that he would act like his old self when it pleased him.

 

“So mum, my older siblings are coming too?” Gendry stood and excused himself, exhaustion weighed heavy on him from their traveling. The flight was long from Braavos to Winterfell. He bent down to kiss Arya on her cheek, whispering something in her ear that made her slap his shoulder with mirth, “Go to bed, ya spaz.”

 

Cat watched the exchange with a soft fondness, her youngest daughter was never one for romance or even boys. So when Gendry arrived during their senior year, Arya was immediately taken to him. It was a shock for all who knew Arya. A shock for everyone but Gendry. He only sought out Arya after she was done with studying and volleyball practice, he was there waiting for her to grace him with her presence.

 

His father, Robert Baratheon, said Gendry only came to his custody after his mother passed. And he sent him straight to Winterfell Prep, as means to pass off responsibility and to keep him safe from the rage that was his wife, Cersei.

 

“Of course they are. Set to arrive in the next couple of days. We weren’t sure  _ you _ were coming.”

 

Arya finished her plate, pulling Gendry’s uneaten plate of sausage and eggs closer to her. “I wasn’t either. But I missed you guys. I missed Winterfell. It gets too hot sometimes over in Braavos, feel like I’m melting half the time. This is really good, mum.”

 

Cat smiled at her youngest daughter, reaching over to grab Ned’s hand. The two looked at each other before looking at their youngest kids.

 

Arya was 8 years older than Bran and Rickon, but she didn’t look at all older than they were. They all had their fathers looks, brown mussy hair, and mysterious dark eyes. Rickon was lighter in complexion but he still carried his father's looks.

 

“Is Robb bringing his new pup?” the question made Cat do a double take at her youngest daughter as she was sprinkling salt and pepper over her eggs. Arya didn’t see the confused look her parents shared.

 

“His what?”

 

“The new malamute Theon found, well I wouldn’t say found knowing how Theon is.” She laughed to herself as she shoveled more eggs into her mouth.

 

Cat looked at her husband and envied his stoicism in this moment. Ned looked at his daughter and tried to gauge if she was teasing or serious. But all Arya did was put her fork down, grab her cup and took a drink, all the while staring at her father with glee in her eyes.

 

“A malamute? Are you serious, Arya?”

 

“Why would I tease you, creators?”

 

“It’s not like you haven’t before, little spawn of mine.”

 

Arya squinted slightly, leaning back in her seat as she glanced between her mum and dad. Bran and Rickon watched quietly from their seats, too intrigued with the exchange to eat.

 

Arya conceded, smiling widely at her parents, “Fine, I wasn’t supposed to tell you because Theon wanted to surprise you guys with her, her name is Missy. But Theon challenged Gen at the gym and made Gen hurt himself so I thought this was a clever way to get back at them. Since it was Theon that asked we don’t tell you guys.”

 

The older Starks looked at each other, confused by their daughter more so now than they ever were. 

 

Arya just smiled back at them with an innocent look on her face. Rickon and Bran were now enthralled with the conversation.

 

Robb has the habit of trying to save every animal his eyes saw. And Theon was an enabler and did anything for Robb. Robb was excited to leave for college as I meant that he could have however many dogs he wanted or needed.

 

“And was this the reason you guys are all coordinating your visits?”

 

“Muuuum, you know the reason why. Same reason every damn year.”

 

“Arya. Watch that tongue of yours.”

 

Arya suddenly looked guilty and looked away, “sorry, bad habit.”

 

Ned looked at his youngest daughter and felt love overcome him. “Best fix it then, not ladylike to curse at all.”

 

“I’m not ladylike at all, dad.”

 

/////\\\\\\\\\

 

Arya sat in the living room after breakfast, her laptop on and playing a weird video when Bran appeared and just stood and stared at her. Arya glances at her little brother and shifts her computer off to one leg, pausing the video and switching to a different screen.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

His small shrug made him look away from her, “Not really.”

 

“Okay then, want to see something cool?” He quickly nodded and practically sprinted to the couch, hopping into the spot next to her quickly. Arya pulled her computer in front of both of them and started typing away. Bran was expecting her to type in youtube but she kept typing away in the search bar. He glanced at her and saw she was smiling slightly.

 

“What are we…”

 

A video popped up finally and his older sister let out a faint cheer. The video was from a maker called “West of Westeros.” and the second it started, both Arya and Bran were hypnotized to the screen.

 

Running footsteps sounded but neither of them wanted to look up.

 

Rickon jumped into the living room with Shireen following at a slower pace, “Dear bro and sis, I present you, Shireen Baratheon as my best friend. In a skit called-”

 

“Stop, Rick! They know me and I didn’t agree to a skit.”

 

“You agreed when you walked in the home! It’s binding contract as soon as you step over the...the. Shit what is it called?”

 

“Threshold, dork. I gotta go, though. Nice seeing you, Arya!”

 

Rickon whipped around to look at her, “What!? You just got here!”

 

“Me dad texted, gotta go, Rick. Walk me out though.” She waved at Bran and Arya before walking backwards and coaxing Rickon to follow her.

 

Bran and Arya finally looked away from the screen, both a little dazed at what they just saw. But both immediately fell into laughing as they saw Rickon eagerly follow Shireen.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


	3. As the Moon and the Stars Align

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throbb and Sansaery happen!
> 
> I bid y'all a good reading! <3

_ May 31st _

 

Robb and Theon’s arrival was planned yet unexpected, especially for the 3 dogs that they brought along. Ned fell in love the second he saw Missy, the small pup bouncing around until Ned took her outside to tire her out. Robb didn’t stray far from his mother for the first few hours, following her around as he talked about all the things Theon and himself got into in Whispering Woods and in the Riverlands.

 

“And The was just tired of them following us around during the festival so he turned to fight but the second he did, WHAM! Missy’s mum barreled into two of the guys and the rest scattered. The owner asked if we were alright, and we were just annoyed to all hells.”

 

“Not what they asked, but whatever, Robb.”

 

Robb turned to Theon, playful glare on his face, “It essentially was what she asked, anyhow, mum. We got to talking as we walked around and she informed us that Missy and her two brothers were up for adoption so we snagged Missy right away. Poor gal was all by her lonesome when we showed to pick her up. But she’s a  _ dream _ , mum. Female pups are a lot more chill than males, so I’ve found.”

 

“Perhaps it’s just Missy, the two girl pups I raised were hell.” Ned came around the corner with two dogs in tow, a salami stick in one hand and cheese in the other.

 

“Oi, dad. She’s just a pup! We haven’t given her table scraps yet!”

 

“You haven’t, I have though.” Theon laughed as Robb looked at him as if scandalized, but it was quickly remedied by Theon rubbing his boyfriends thigh lovingly.

 

“Your daughters aren’t pups, Ned.”

 

He looked back at Cat with an exasperated expression, “Fine. Raising girls is one of the biggest yet most honorable roles there is in life.”

 

Cat rolled her eyes, “now you’re overexaggerating it.”

 

Loud running footsteps sounded throughout the hallway just as everyone could hear Arya grunting and thuds as if someone was thrown against the wall. “Get off Gendry, I saw them first. It’s my sister!”

 

“It’s MY best friend!”

 

“Sisters trump best friends, you dumb-”

 

“Finish that sentence, Arya. I dare you.” Cat stood and strode over to the hallway in question and crossed her arms as she glared at the pair in the hallway.

 

Arya had both of Gendry’s arms held behind him as he struggled to run down the hall. Cat would’ve laughed at the sight any other time but Arya’s cussing was getting out of hand and becoming too much for the mother Stark to bare.

 

“Mum! A little blue VW bug pulled up and-”

 

“Sansa is here!” Arya quickly let go of Gendry’s arms to bop him in the head but the second she let go he flung himself face first into the floor, grunting hard as he rolled around in pain. Arya immediately fell into a giggle fit at the sight of her muscular boyfriend curling up into the fetal position.

 

“That’s what you get!”

 

“Oh shove off, Arry.”

 

Cat barely took a step towards the young couple when the front door opened and Sansa’s voice echoed through the house.

 

“Lovely family! I am home!” Sansa’s voice echoed lightly through the home, making all conversation stop immediately.

 

Robb and Theon were on their way to her, yelling out endearments just as Ned and Cat appeared from the same hallway Arya and Gendry were sprawled out in. Sansa held the front door open, grinning as she glanced around her childhood home. She hadn’t been back for the last year as she was doing an internship at a prestigious company.

 

“Sansa!”

 

“Sis!”

 

“Where the hell you been?”

 

Words were exclaimed out of love to the cherry red haired girl as she stood awkwardly in the threshold. Cat reached her first, pulling her oldest daughter into a bone crushing hug. Sansa still smelled of the same perfume, a cool refreshing sandalwood scent that Cat had given to her on her 18th birthday. Cat had her eyes closed as she held onto her daughter, finally opening them when she felt Ned’s hand on her back. Tears blurred her vision slightly but the figure standing behind her daughter was shy and very obviously holding back from the scene before her.

 

“Oh my, who is this?”

 

Sansa stiffened in her mother’s arms immediately, pulling away as she turned bright red. Cat wiped at her eyes as Ned stood straighter, looking past his daughter and to the woman that stood on his porch.

 

“Uh...mom, dad, this is...Margaery Tyrell. My friend,” The woman gave Sansa a sharp look, her light blue eyes glaring at the blushing redhead, “Girlfriend! My girlfriend. Margaery...Tyrell…”

 

Cat immediately placed the girl with her family, “Highgarden LLC, your mother is...Olenna?”

 

Margaery stepped forward, still slightly glaring at Sansa, but playfully now. “Olenna is my grandmother, but she did raise me. It’s nice to finally meet you, Mr and Mrs. Stark.” She reached out her left hand to handshake with Sansa’s parents, as her right hand pulled Sansa closer to her.

 

Sansa stepped immediately to her girlfriends side, blush still bright on her face and neck, the color almost matching her hair. But she calmed considerably when she got closer to Margaery. Sansa towered over her girlfriend but neither seemed to be terribly affected by the difference.

 

“Well do come in! Sansa be chivalrous and show her in!”

 

Arya was behind her parents, standing against the wall with Gendry by her side. Ned and Cat hurried inside, making the rest of the family back off as the two women came in. Sansa briefly glanced at her sister, seeing the usual mischievous grin in place and immediately felt dread fall over her person making her shoulders sag with defeat.

 

“Arya, don’t-”

 

“I didn’t say anything!”

 

“You look like you did!”

 

“It clearly was a shock to them, so I didn’t say anything!”

 

Margaery slipped her hand into Sansa’s as she pulled her feisty girlfriend back and away from her little sister, arm easily slipping around her waist. “Whoa whoa whoa, easy there Princess. Let’s settle down first, seven hells you two. If it’s not texting or calling, it’s a shouting match. Hi G!”

 

Margaery pushed past Sansa with a brief kiss on the cheek as she made a beeline to Gendry, who hugged her tightly before spinning her in the air. Both laughing before he set her down and they started talking together, as the Stark sisters watched on.

 

Those two were friends before they met the Stark girls, and only became best friends when Margaery managed to get Sansa to be with her. Arya had a hard time at first keeping Sansa and Margaery’s relationship underwraps, but the longer they dated the easier the hiding became.

 

And it was this trip that all three friends told Sansa to tell her parents about her relationship. Sansa was afraid that her parents would be disappointed in her for not finding the right man to marry while off in some strange city. Be disappointed that the love of her short life happened to be a summertime _ lady _ . Margaery was Sansa’s Art History TA, both girls had met each other under professional means but the older Margaery seemed to want to take everything out of class and into the real world.

 

They started dating over a year and a half ago. Something of a huge feat for Sansa as her only real relationship was to Joffery Baratheon, Shireen’s older cousin.

 

She didn’t like to dwell on the memories of him though.

 

“So, Margaery. How’d you two meet?” Ned brushed past his wife as he ushered them further in, “Boys get their luggage if they have any.”

 

Robb and Theon snapped to attention, both were stuck staring at the display that was Sansa and Margaery. The older girl was attached to Sansa’s side if she wasn’t distracted by Gendry and Arya, always touching the redhead in some way. If Sansa moved, she did as well. They looked like a dance that they memorized by heart. And both men were confused if they wanted to give the pretty woman a shovel talk and leave her be. Robb especially conflicted.

 

“We...met in class. Art History. Her northern accent caught my attention at first, then her mind and art. Sansa is a favorite of the professors, so I was constantly seeing her whether during class or after hours.”

 

Sansa smiled nervously as she tried to not look at her parents, she remembered being adamant that she was straight all through high school and that school work was more important than the drama filled relationships that littered Winterfell Prep. And coming home after being away for almost a year with a long-term girlfriend, was  _ extremely _ embarrassing for the redhead. But her parents seemed to notice their daughters discomfort, so the questions stopped almost as soon as they started, the conversation switching effortlessly to mundane things.

 

_ How was the drive? _

 

_ Did our daughter tell you a little about Winterfell? _

 

_ Do you have food preferences while here? _

 

Even Arya and Gendry seemed to try and take attention off Sansa, butting in with jokes and silly questions.

 

Robb and Theon tried to show Sansa their dogs, bringing her outside to see them. But her attention kept going back to the woman sitting across from her mother, who were both smiling and laughing as if they’ve known each other longer than an hour.

 

“She’s fine, sis. Mum isn’t going to interrogate her.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

Robb scoffed and smiled at his little sister, “She sees how nervous you are about them meeting your girlfriend, she’s going to wait until she talks to you. Don’t be dumb.”

 

Sansa shoved her brother playfully, finally relaxing a little, “I can’t help it. I leave for college saying that I wasn’t going to worry about relationships and I end up...I end up being in this amazing relationship for almost two years. I come back in love with a woman.”

 

Robb watched his sister talk, seeing how affected she was about this turn of events in her life. And he understood. He stepped up next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tucking her into his side, “It’s okay, sis. It gets better, it’ll be normal and easy. Loving the same sex isn’t taboo anymore. Look at mum and dad, they hold the biggest pride parade in the North. They understand, and they don’t judge.”

 

Sansa sighed and leaned heavily into her brother, happy she had this group of people to love and support her any which way. She wanted to cry, but held back as she knew somehow Arya would find out and tease her about it.

 

“Missy is beautiful. And Tank needs to stop running around or he’s going to die.” Sansa’s voice was soft and low as she watched the two dogs run around with each other, the english bulldog huffing and puffing behind the pup, their older husky Greywind was chilling in the dog shade that their dad had made years ago. Robb looked at his dogs and gave a full bellied laugh before leaning down to kiss his sister on the forehead.

  
  



	4. I'm Not Far Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whaaaaaaat I meant to finish this during Pride month but depression is a fickle thing. Feeling slightly like myself finally so here ya go
> 
> enjoyyyyy!

_ June 2nd _

 

The Stark kids woke up to their house void of their parents and little brothers, it was barely past 10 am and they were clustered together on the dining bench in the kitchen without their significant others. Arya was eating grapes slowly as Sansa and Robb both drank coffee that was left in the maker. None of them spoke as they sat down together and just...waited.

 

“I need food.”

 

“I got grapes.”

 

Sansa laughed at her sister's hushed offer, “You  _ had _ grapes. Anyone want some pancakes?”

 

The tall redhead moved carefully in the kitchen, bending over to grab a pan and bowl before going to find ingredients for pancakes.

 

“I think I should make them, my love. You burn them most of the time.” Margaery appeared still braiding her hair in the doorway, wearing short shorts and a shirt that looked distinctly like one of Sansa’s old volleyball shirts but was so worn down, the lettering was faint.

 

Robb raised an eyebrow at Arya, who entirely missed the cue from him as she was squinting at Margaery as she walked up to Sansa. The taller girl leaned down to chastely kiss her girlfriend before turning bright red in the face and spinning around to face away from her siblings. Sansa was never one for PDA, but Marg loved getting attention from the tall redhead no matter where they were. Some faculty members and members of the student body accused the couple of cheating and favoritism but that was quickly squashed as Sansa excelled on her own in Art History. The matter was put to rest before it even made it to the Dean, but the implication that Sansa would dare cheat at all in her life stung the poor girl something fierce.

 

She felt she had to hide her relationship from everyone after that. She didn’t want to be accused of cheating again.

 

Joffery had accused her regularly and she felt the need to prove him and everyone that knew they were dating wrong. She didn’t want a repeat of that relationship.

 

“Yeah, San. Let her cook. She’ll make them excellent. Robb, you are in for a treat. I’m going to go get Gendry and Theon, those aresholes are still sleeping I bet.”

 

Robb stammered but let his little sister go. He didn’t know what to do with the whispering couple in the kitchen. He never met Margaery really. He heard of her in the group chat but she was a fleeting object in his mind. He thought of her as a college fling.

 

He suddenly felt bad that he never really inquired about his sister’s life, never really asking if she was alright where she was in KL, never asking how school was.

 

He was a terrible older brother.

 

“So, Sansa. You have one more year left of school, excited?”

 

Sansa and Margaery both turned to him and smiled, he didn’t see it, but Margaery slid a hand down from the taller girls shoulder and along her back, tapping the top of her ass before turning away to start the food.

 

“Yes, excited to get out of there. I feel like I’ve learned all I could from Dean Lannister.”

 

“You have! That old witch is out to get any beauty that revivals her own. Which...is really quite sad.” Margaery piped up from behind Sansa.

 

“What’s your plan for afterward? Coming back home to reign supreme?” He laughed but noticed how she tensed at his words. As did Margaery. His laugh died down and he looked at the two women before clearing his throat. “Uh...or not?”

 

Sizzling filled the silence, and slowly so did the sound of fruit being diced. He still looked at his sister, waiting for an answer when a door opened loudly and talking filled the hallway. “Tell me later then.”

 

He got up and went to see who came in.

 

“You haven’t told anybody?”

 

“I-I mean. Well, you can’t just...I honestly don’t know what I’m doing. This is new to me, Mar.”

 

“Are you willing to do  _ anything _ for this then?”

 

“Of course!”

 

“Then why do I feel like I’m not accepted here?” Margaery kept her eyes on her cooking, flipping the pancake in the pan easily. She didn’t expect to hear the knife clatter to the counter or the strong arms that wrapped around her midsection. Lips pressed against her left shoulder and warm breath washed over her.

 

“I love you. And I’ll tell them tonight when Jon is-”

 

“SANSAAA!” Jon’s loud voice yelled over them as running steps got closer to them. Sansa quickly extracted her arms from around her girlfriend and got ready to be picked up by her half brother.

 

Jon was still wearing street clothes, cargo shorts, and a tank top, his strong arms easily picking up the tall girl and spinning her around as if she weighed nothing. Both were smiling and laughing as he did so. Putting her down he finally let her reciprocate the hug he just gave.

 

Margaery turned to see the display between siblings with a soft smile on her face. Everyone was excited that Sansa was back after not coming home last year. Sansa blamed herself for staying away, but really it was Margaery that kept her back unintentionally. Sansa was afraid to go back home alone but she also didn’t want to tell her parents right away that she fell in love with another woman.

 

Sansa was scared she wasn’t going to live up to the expectations she left behind.

 

“And who’s this? A Tyrell?” Jon’s voice reverted to a gentle yet gravelly tone, as he looked Margaery over. His eyes widened a little as his guess was correct, the light blue eyes and curly brown hair was a staple for the Tyrells. And she looked a bit like her brother, now that he looked at her fully.

 

Sansa immediately stepped back to stand next to her girlfriend, fingers brushing against an arm. “Uh...yeah actually. Marg, this is my brother Jon.”

 

Jon held out his hand automatically but a quizzical look stayed on his face, “I think I know your brother, Lauren?”

 

Margaery barely stifled her laugh, “Loras, and it’s nice to meet the Jon Snow he wouldn’t shut up about on his vacation.”

 

The dark haired man let out a hearty laugh as he took his hand away from her, “I bet, he made an impression but not a very big one, I’m afraid.”

 

“Well if I ever want to dampen his ego a little more, I’ll mention that.” She winked at the man as two more people entered the kitchen followed closely by the missing Starks. She glanced around Jon and smiled easily. But to Sansa, she saw her girlfriend stiffen slightly at the sight of her mother.

 

Sansa reached for Margaery’s hand but was left to grab at the air as the woman turned abruptly and tended to the stove and pancakes.

 

“Oh Margaery, you’re a guest! You shouldn’t cook! Sansa!”

 

“Muuuuum, I tried to take charge but I somehow always burn pancakes.”

 

“If it were lemon cakes, you’d be more  _ attentive _ ,” Arya said softly in a sing-songy voice which had everyone erupt in laughter.

 

/////\\\\\\\\\

 

Ygritte and Tormund were also feeling on the sidelines just like Margaery, but they felt it was because Jon missed his family much more than he let on so they took it in stride. Margaery on the other hand felt like she was drowning from having no attention from her tall girlfriend. She understood that everyone missed the girl, but to have her relationship not taken seriously by anyone was starting to irk her in the worst way possible.

 

Sansa slowly started pulling away from Margaery as her father announced that every one of his kids was under his roof again and it felt whole. These family dynamics were new to Margaery and she didn’t understand why everyone was so goddamn happy to see one another. If her family acted like this with one another, it usually meant that a scheme was happening and people used the family ties as a means to get ahead.

 

Margaery was used to being used and using people. So seeing everyone in the Stark family actually happy to be in each other’s personal space was a cold, stinging slap to the face.

 

“So, marg. What you reckon is gon happ’n this week?” Ygritte plopped down next to the woman, sensing that she needed someone to pull her out of her thoughts.

 

“Oh, well. I’m not sure, Sansa refused to tell me why the 7th was an important date. You?”

 

Tormund appeared, his fiery hair wild and tangled. He plopped down next to Ygritte and grunted loudly as he settled, “Something gay, I know it.”

 

“Gay this, gay that. It’s always gay wit you.”

 

“Because it IS always gay. I bet it’s that damn par-” a large ball of fluff appeared in front of Tormund and immediately tackled the man. Margaery and Ygritte laughed at the sight before scooting away from the man that was now rolling around on the ground with Greywind.

 

“What was he saying?”

 

“Oh, Jon’s da and ma hold this pride parade here in Win’erfelt. All the kids are expected to help. I guess.” The fiery-haired woman crossed her arms across her chest as she slid lower in her chair. “Look at’em, a happy fam. Disgusting.”

 

“Your family isn’t like this?” Marg crossed her legs, leaning forward and studying the same sight Ygritte commented on. Jon and Robb were arm wrestling as Rickon and Theon watched on. Sansa, Arya, and Gendry were fiddling with some board together as they laughed together. And the head Starks looked on as they spoke softly to one another.

 

“Nah, me da wasn’t around and me ma was...also not around.” Ygritte rolled her shoulders back as a shudder shook her slightly.

 

Margaery knew what thoughts were going through her, it was similar to her own situation.

 

“An you? Happy rich fam, from the looks of ya.”

 

Margaery gave a laugh, leaning back as she did so, “No, grandmother raised both my brother and me as our dad looked on. Such a pushover. Mum not in the picture.”

 

“Oh, the tragic rich kind, I see ya.” Ygritte held up her glass of lemonade, waiting for Margaery to clink hers against it. When she did so, a wicked grin spread across Yrgitte’s face, making her eyes gleam.

 

“So San bring ya here for some bonding?”

 

“She figured it was time to come back.”

 

Ygritte nodded wordlessly as she looked back at the happy family. Everyone had a role that they played without instruction. All working gears in an old wristwatch. Except there was a missing piece.

 

“Where’s Bran?”

 

The fiery redhead frowned as she also realized that the other twin was missing. “Um...Dunno.”

 

Bran was an enigma to Margaery the second she met him, he was quiet and refused to make eye contact with anyone besides his family. But he did briefly look at Margaery when they were introduced, and the cool look in his eyes made Margaery frown. She didn’t like how he radiated this feeling of  _ knowing _ .

 

When she looked him in the eye, the first thought that popped up was the first test done in class, Sansa had scored low, pretty low for a test that was all about the basics in the class. So...Margaery bumped a few questions correctly. And she would never mention that to Sansa, as the test counted for a quarter of their grade right away. A small fact their professor hid from his students until after everything was graded.

 

She shook that thought from herself as she greeted him warmly but guarded. He didn’t seem to mind the fact that she was wary of him if anything he embraced it.

 

“Interesting, that one, eh? My fam would think, left of center. But not Jon and’em. Nah, they love him all the same. Quirks an all.”

 

“Bran is...well Bran. He’s a cute kid though. I hope my kids are calm as he is.”

 

“So you want kids?”

 

“Who doesn’t?”

 

“Well…” Ygritte pointed at Tormund as he shoved Jon playfully after he won against Robb for the third time, Rickon immediately tackled Tormund from behind and was whisked away as the red-headed giant spun him around in glee.

 

“Jon?”

 

“No, priss, Tormund. Jon is excited for kids. That oaf though, great wit kids, not great wit havin’em.”

 

Margaery felt the need to ask more, but also saw it wasn’t her place to be sharing secrets about people she barely knew.

 

Which if this meeting happened a year ago, Margaery would be pressing for more juicy details about Tormund and Jon. Information was power in her family, love and acceptance didn’t happen easily until you let people  _ think _ they’re one step ahead of you. It was a game of thrones in her family, backstabbing and lying being second nature to her.

 

Sansa glanced back at her, finally, with a jubilant expression. Marg could sense that this was what they needed in their relationship, Sansa coming back to her family and recharging.

 

What Margaery didn’t know, was that a small ring had lain hidden in Sansa’s back pocket ever since they left King’s Landing. And that was why Sansa was distant.


	5. I'll Come Out of the Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tbh it's all over the place, mainly interactions and dialogue

_ June 5th _

 

The lone figure in the distance was a southern woman running as fast as she could to leave Jon behind, who was closer to Sansa and Arya than the other woman.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Who are you  _ dating _ San?” He yelled over his shoulder as he was bent over trying to catch his breath.

 

“I’m not sure anymore…” The sisters looked at each other as the figure stopped and turned around. Still running full sprint.

 

“Uh...should we…” Arya turned too, ready to run at Sansa’s command.

 

“Maaaaaybe, GO ARYA!” Arya didn’t need to be told twice to take off, slipping a little on some loose gravel under foot but she still stumbled into a run. Sansa was already ahead of her, her long legs gaining more ground than Arya’s.

 

Both girls laughed as they heard Jon yell to wait up, but faster steps sounded closer than his voice. Sansa didn’t dare look behind her as the steps got closer but Arya did, and the glance cost her, her place just behind her older sister.

 

“HEY! SAN GO!”

 

Sansa pushed herself harder, the wind whooshing in her ears as she kept running. Their family home coming into view just as a strong hand grabbed her right bicep and effectively pulling her to a tumbling stop.

 

“Whoa hey!” Margaery’s voice was the last thing she heard before the side of her face met the ground and she rolled and tangled with the woman, who was laughing as they skidded to a stop in the grass.

 

Sansa could feel stings on her legs, probably cuts from unknown objects on the ground and in the grass. But laughter bubbled up in her chest and spilled out as she caught her breath with Margaery laying beside her, still lightly laughing. Running steps could be heard and felt as Arya and Jon caught up to the two women.

 

“You alright, San?” Jon’s voice was heard somewhere from the side of them, but the two women were too caught up looking up at the sky and catching their breath.

 

“I’m fine! Thanks for asking, your sister took me down hard. Oh...but not as hard as herself. Sansa, you’re bleeding.”

 

“She’s gushing!”

 

“I’m fine!” Sansa sat up and looked down at her legs, only two cuts, but one  _ was _ gushing blood. It was slanted across her knee and the blood ran down the length of her shin. But Margaery was there, taking the towel from around her neck and quickly wiping the blood away from the wound.

 

Sansa sat there leaning back on her elbows as she watched the brunette work swiftly on getting the blood to stop. “First we stop the bleeding, then we worry about getting this cleaned up.”

 

Margaery looked at Arya and just as she opened her mouth to talk, sound tapered off from Sansa’s hearing. She stared fixedly at the brunette as she instructed Arya to do her bidding for her, and then looked at Jon and spoke quickly to him.

 

But all Sansa saw was the woman she loved, in front of her, doing whatever it took to take care of a small cut on her knee. She knew that Margaery was being extremely  _ extra _ in all of this, the redhead knew it wasn’t immobilized by the cut which barely stung. But the logic part of her brain was screaming that Margaery was taking Sansa’s stunned silence as her girlfriend was hurt more than she let on, and she didn’t want to sweep this fall under the rug in front of her family the first time she’s meeting them.

 

But the idiot and gay part of her brain, the two were hardly separate areas, told her that she’s never been more attracted to the woman than now.

 

“...San? You okay to walk?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Did you hit your head harder than we thought?” Margaery plopped down next to Sansa and gently grabbed her head, tilting her head this way and that as she gazed intently into Sansa’s wide blue eyes.

 

“I’m...um fine. I just got dazed?”

 

“Maybe, you couldn’t have hit your head harder than I did. Jon and I will carry you-”

 

Sansa scrambled to her feet, nearly knocking Margaery flat on her back in her haste, “Won’t be necessary, I can walk on my own. Like I said, just dazed.”

 

“So I don’t need to call mum and tell her we’re going to the hospital?”

 

/////\\\\\\\\\

 

Jon watched his family as they went their separate ways in the house, Cat sat down in the living room with Bran and Rick as they settled down for a nap together. Rickon had fallen down the stairs today out of excitement and it scared him pretty bad. And Bran...Jon didn’t know what to make of his little brother, he was there but not there. The family seemed to have accommodated his needs now as he didn’t like to be touched randomly, loud voices irritated him, and insistent questions set him off.

 

If someone did hug him, he didn’t reciprocate at all. Only a select few did he hug back, like Jon himself. Who still didn’t know how to feel about this Bran.

 

 He sat down in the kitchen and rested his chin on his fists, closing his eyes as he thought about what to do with his family. How to feel about his family. He had only been away for a year and some days, but the shift in energy threw him  _ way _ off course.

 

“Penny for your thoughts? Or a cup of coffee for some interaction?”

 

Sansa came in from outside, bandaids dotted on her arms and head. But still she smiled as she picked up a pot of coffee and the can of espresso,  _ Cafe Bustelo _ was stocked in the house, just like potatoes, beans, and meat.

 

“Just a small cup and there’s nothing to think, sis.”

 

“That look on your face says otherwise. Settling in alright?”

 

She didn’t want to say it,  _ ‘the army is so different from home life.’ _ but he could see it in her posture, her straight back was taut, neck strained as she started making espressos. 

 

“It’s not like the movies, it’s a lot more chill.” He watched silently as she put coffee on and started making two cups of espresso with ease. Jon hadn’t seen his sister act like this, not even before they all left home. She was usually reserved and only vocal when things didn’t go her way. He remembered her as spoiled and uptight, not really engaging with her siblings like she did now.

 

“So you guys aren’t constantly talking about guns, women, and war?” She winked as she set his espresso in front of him.   
  


“Nah, not really. If I had to guess, I’d say it’s like college. They keep you busy.”

 

“Hmm, I bet. And how’d you meet Ygritte?”

 

“She did more pull ups than me in a contest. I was blown away. And she was...less than intrigued with me,” he gave a hearty laugh, a lost look in his eyes as if he were remembering the exact moment they met, “It took me a whole month to finally get her to acknowledge me.”

 

“What’d you do?”

 

“Dropped a free weight on my foot in front of her.”

 

/////\\\\\\\\\

 

Margaery found herself wandering into the living room with her laptop as she searched for a Stark that had the WiFi password, when she stumbled upon Theon and Robb staring fixedly on a checkers board. She gauged the scene quickly finding that they were tied but didn’t know whose turn it was.

 

“Ehm, can someone tell me the WiFi password?”

 

“For a price.”

 

“A price? You’re joking.”

 

Theon slowly shook his head as he reached out tentatively for a red piece but hovered over it as if reconsidering. “We’ll tell you the password if you help us with a decision.”

 

She shifted the laptop closed and hugged it to her chest as she tried to figure out what that decision might be before either of them spoke again. On one hand they could ask for her help to continue the game, making her side with one of them and gaining the distrust of the other. Or the decision is unrelated to checkers, which results in the decision being an infinite number of things. Her odds weren’t great.

 

“Lay it on me.” bold of her to say but she wanted the password as soon as possible.

 

“Can we trust her with this decision?” Robb glanced at Margaery with a small smile before frowning and looking back at the board.

 

“She’s the only one not tangled in Stark history.”

 

“Like that matters here.”

 

“It does if you want a happy home.”

 

Robb scoffed as he quickly picked a black piece up and made a move. Margaery squeaked as she saw the outcome before Theon, the piece Robb moved was the one move he shouldn’t have made as Theon would win in five moves. Robb looked at her with a questioning gaze but quickly averted his gaze to see Theon smile wickedly. Theon had saw the same outcome as Margaery did and went in for the kill.

 

“We don’t need her tiebreaker! Password is on the fridge!” Theon yelled out excitedly at the same time Robb groaned and sank in his chair.

 

Margaery shook her head as she made her way to the kitchen, which if she was being honest she was heading there anyways and just wasted time with the two men. Her socked feet made no noise on the kitchen linoleum floor but she could feel the dirt and other debris underfoot. Apparently the Starks had no rules when it comes to wearing shoes in the house because they were usually in one door and out the other, coming and going like a breeze through an open window.

 

“Hey, marg, how’s it going?” Arya was perched at the kitchen island with Gendry right beside her as they both typed away on their respective laptops.

 

“Arya, G. It goes, just needing the Wi-Fi password to do some grading.”

 

“Ooooh gonna boost your lil flame’s grade?” Arya smirked mischievously at her while Gendry frowned and elbowed her softly.

 

If Margaery was an actress, she would be known for her emotionless capacity at surprises such as this. Her heart hammered in her chest but her face let nothing be revealed, even her movements weren’t showing any indication.

 

“Now why would I abuse my power like that when Sansa is perfectly capable of passing all her classes tenfold? Besides, I never show favoritism as it’s one of my morals to live by.” Margaery walked up to the fridge, eyes zeroing in on the password immediately.

 

“We all have our favorites in everything we do, no matter our morals.”

 

“Morals are used to keep such things at bay, if you have loyalty to your morals.”

 

“What do women know of loyalty?”

 

Arya was baiting Margaery and the older woman knew it. She glanced at the small brunette, seeing the laptop had been closed and all of the users attention now lay on her.

 

“More than men, that’s for sure.”

 

“Hey! Not fair.” Gendry’s weak protest was easily laughed off as he smiled at the two women goofily.

 

“So you wouldn’t bump San’s grade should she ask?”

 

Margaery placed her laptop delicately on the countertop and then her hands, palms down, as well. Arya’s words reminded her of what she did for Sansa long ago. It seems this trip was reminding her of her past doings. First Bran, now Arya.

 

“In this hypothetical situation, should the need rise and Sansa did come to me to _ cheat _ and  _ lie _ academically for her. No hesitation.”

 

Arya gave a knowing laugh as she bumped shoulders with Gendry, “$10, pay up.”

 

The man grumbled as he pulled out his wallet and slapped a ten down, “What about loyalty to morals, Marg? You’ve already contradicted yourself.”

 

“True, but there’s worse cheating and lying going on at that school than a simple bumped grade. Broader picture, G. Look at the broader picture.”

 

“Spoken like professor Tyrion.” Sansa had made her down to the kitchen, finally seeking out her girlfriend after a long talk with both her parents. Sweat misted over her face but she still came up behind Margaery and kissed her cheek, arms wrapping around her midsection.

 

“The more level-headed Lannister there is and by far my favorite.” Margaery leaned into the embrace and felt the tension leave her body in that instance.

 

“I love you.” Sansa pressed kisses into Margaery’s hair.

 

“Not as much as I love you.”

 

“Please, not possible.”

 

“Extremely possible.”

 

“Nope.”

 

Arya groaned loudly, “Enouuuuugh, we get it, you’re in love.”

 

Both women laughed as they broke apart; Margaery going back to her laptop and Sansa detangling herself to get something to drink.

 

“What’s the plans for tomorrow night?”

 

“Something worthwhile, I suppose.” Margaery commented offhandedly, logging in successfully.

 

“Marg, every year the Stark kids do something at midnight before the parade. Last year they egged and TP’d homophobes houses. And the year before that something equally childish.” Gendry closed his laptop and looked nonchalant as he explained.

 

Margaery raised her eyebrows as she kept typing on her computer, “Wow, classy.”

 

“We never said we were classy, so that comment doesn’t mean anything to us.”

 

“This year though, we need to do something big.” Sansa plopped down next to her girlfriend and leaned against her.

 

“Why? Retiring early? Too much for you, you giantess?” Arya teased playfully.

 

“No, hobbit,” Sansa stuck her tongue out at her sister, “I wasn’t there last year and now that I’m back, I’d like it to be big.”

 

Arya slouched forward but immediately sat up straight, mischievous gleam back in her eyes, “Can we get arrested?”

 

“Arya!”

 

“Hell no!”

 

“What the fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I like disappeared lol sorry about that! crazy life things happened. Depression, anxiety, and my gotdamn heart yo. But! I hope you guys liked this part and it wasn't too terrible. 😊


End file.
